Howzer
|kanji = ハウザー |rōmaji = Hauzā |alias = |age = 21 |birth = September 19 |race = Human |height = 182cm (5'11½") |weight = 73kg (161Ibs) |bloodtype = B |gender = Male |eye = Purple |hair = Dark Blond |rank = Great Holy Knight |occupation = Holy Knights |family = Raizer (father) Edda (mother) |abilities = Tempest |equipment = Lance |affiliation = Holy Knights |manga = Chapter 29 |seiyu = Ryōhei Kimura |english = Ray Chase |anime = Episode 6 }} is the Great Holy Knight of Liones, a colleague and partner of Gilthunder, and a former subordinate of the former Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus. Appearance Howzer wears a set of Holy Knight armor and has short light-colored curled up hair. In his time at Vaizel during the Fighting Festival, Howzer wears a sleeveless wrestler-type civilian outfit. Personality Howzer demonstrates a lot of self confidence and optimism, only considering the benefits of the "New Generation" of Holy Knights despite the mysteries surrounding their origin. In addition, he is quite naive and stupid, dismissing Ban and Meliodas, who had entered the Vaizel fight festival under the names, "Baan" and "Meliodafu", respectively, as the the Deadly Sins, because of their obvious name changes, despite him knowing the physical traits of both. Despite his usual easy-going personality, Elizabeth has said that Howzer does not stop once he becomes serious in a fight. Howzer is somewhat of a fight enthusiast, eager to fight in the aforementioned tournament, and to witness the Deadly Sins' battle personally. He has also shown a shy side toward women, and does not like harming them, no matter what their strength. History During his childhood, Howzer was the childhood friend of Gilthunder, Griamore, Margaret, Veronica and Elizabeth as they always play together. Howzer was taught how to be a knight by Dreyfus and became a Holy Knight after the Seven Deadly Sins were framed. Plot Vaizel Fight Festival arc Upon being ordered to stop the invasion of the army of the Northern Barbarians, Howzer and Gilthunder arrive in the battlefield on a flying dragon. Both then quickly and easily defeat the entire army, with Howzer even questioning the Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus, after returning to the castle, if their "errand" just now was the predicted so-called Holy War, which, his superior assures, is not. When Gilthunder states his suspicions of the kingdom's unpredicted foe in the Holy War being the Seven Deadly Sins, Howzer expreses his disbelief in the Sins' strength. Dreyfus replies that the Sins are a grave threat, and proceeds to inform the two of Meliodas having destroyed Danafor. This greatly shocks Howzer, who then also begins a conversation on the "New Generation" of Holy Knights. Though their origins are mysterious, Howzer, optimistic as usual, only considers their benefits, and soon leaves, citing busywork. Howzer is then seen to have joined Vaizel's Fight Festival when he stops Taizoo and Meliodas's skirmish. He is delighted that he is finally able to enter the tournament, and to be not restricted by work. During the preliminaries, Howzer is shown to be flinging a fighter , and after they end, is seen among the eight people who have advanced. In the main tournament, his first fight is assigned to be with Taizoo. When Meliodas and Ban, who have joined the tournament under the names, "Meliodafu" and "Baan", respectively, are assigned to fight against one another, Howzer almost discovers the two's identities, but dismisses them as Deadly Sins because of their obvious name changes, due to his naivety. Howzer observes Griamore and Matrona's first battle, speaking of Griamore's ability's power when the Holy Knight activates it. He is greatly shocked when Matrona manages to defeat Griamore despite his ability, calling the mysterious lady a monster. Afterwards, he battles Taizoo. Though losing badly, Taizoo refuses to give up due to his ego. Howzer, who has been using very little power, since he could kill Taizoo if he uses too much strength, requests his opponent to surrender, for Taizoo's own benefit. When Taizoo refuses, Howzer, forming a twister around his hand with his ability, defeats Taizoo, adding that letting the battle continue would be dangerous for his opponent. After the battle between Cain Barzad and King ends, Howzer finds Veronica at the place Griamore landed after being defeated and sent flying. Greeting them, he questions as to why they they have come to Vaizel. He is is then informed that the child and the man with a scar, he had suspected to be Meliodas and Ban earlier, were in fact the Deadly Sins themselves, much to his shock. Greatly shocked by this information, Howzer questions the two of them whether they are planning to capture the Deadly Sins alone. Veronica states that her primary priority is to ensure Elizabeth's safety, whom they are searching in the first place, and commands him to not make a commotion and endanger it. He immediately turns around and runs towards the fighting ring, instructing them to not ruin the festival, and merrily enjoying the fact that he will be able to personally witness Ban's and Meliodas' battle. As he observes the Sins' battle, he comments upon its intensity, commenting that the two are "beyond monsters" for their great strength. Howzer continues watching the battle until its end. As his next fight with "Matrona" is declared, he expresses his enthusiasm to fight. When it is begun, Howzer turns to the side and points to Diane's chest, since her button was undone, much to the audience's disappointment, and Howzer's embarrassment. Howzer charges towards Diane, using his ability to form a small twister around his arms, and attack with it. Diane manages to dodge, stating that such an attack can cause great damage. Howzer agrees, and tells her to stop evading and be defeated, which, he says, will feel "great". Meliodas interprets Howzer's statements differently, as double entendres, much to Howzer's anger. Howzer, then, despite not wanting to harm a woman, finally restricts Diane's movements, and goes in for a punch, but finds that he is easily stopped. He, bewildered, cites Diane's earlier comment of his ability being dangerous. Diane explains that she had said so because she does not want the clothes she has borrowed from Elizabeth to be torn. In response, Howzer states that he can finally unleash his full power. Howzer, wondering if Diane is also a Deadly Sin, due to her great strength, then uses his abilities to form a large horizontal twister, warning Diane to flee or die. Much to his shock, however, she remains unharmed, leading to his confirmation that she is a Deadly Sin. Not giving up, Howzer manipulates the air to create a gigantic twister which covers the entire ring. He boasts that Diane would not be able to breathe inside the twister, and that she will be ripped to shreds if she tries to resist its centrifugal force. As he rejoices his victory, Diane uses a technique that appears to increase her body's mass, and uses the increased gravitational force to defeat Howzer from above. Howzer, collapsed, acknowledges his defeat, and states that he is honored to have been fought seriously by a Deadly Sin, not believing Diane's weak lies that she is merely a girl happening to pass by Vaizel. He confirms her identity when King addresses her as "Diane", with her then apologizing again, and walking away. As Meliodas and Cain's fight begins, Taizoo, whom Howzer is standing next to, informs the Holy Knight that Cain's attire is the traditional armor of the Danafor's Holy Knights. After the dramatic battle ends, Cain walks towards the two, greeting and questioning them if they have more energy, which they confirm. Howzer then witnesses the battle between Meliodas and Diane, and is in awe of their strength - he proceeds to note that Diane was not fighting seriously in their previous battle with. Due to their whimsical nature, he begins to wonder if they are really a threat, but immediately decides that they are, after the Sins begin threatening to massacre Vaizel. He further develops a negative image of them, after he is deceived to believe that Guila's attacks were the Deadly Sins' doings. He later adorns his armor and wields his lance as he proceed to stop the Deadly Sins. He encounters Diane, declaring that he will be arresting her, believing that she is plotting to overthrow the kingdom. When Diane suddenly runs to the help of a civilian who was trapped under debris, Howzer notices Marmas walking towards him. Marmas quickly uses his ability to multiply gravity around Diane, who tosses the saved civilian to Howzer as earth beneath her collapses. Howzer shows his discontent towards Marmas for putting an innocent person in trouble, but Marmas tells him that he is only following his orders to stop the Deadly Sins, and does not mind harming innocent victims during the process. He immediately grows angry at Marmas, questioning him who was the real criminal: Diane, who risked her life to save a civilian, or the Marmas who gladly kills innocent people. Marmas gets increasingly annoyed and challenges Howzer to fight him, when Hawk Mama suddenly appears and tosses Diane's clothes into the pit. After a brief moment, Diane climbs out of the hole and smashes Marmas with her fist. Howzer sees Diane unscathed, when the latter asks the former whether he is surprised at her true size. Astonishingly, Howzer tells her that he was not and is glad she was okay. Diane then asks Howzer to take Marmas and the old man, and ran away which surprises Howzer. She then continues to ask if Howzer will try to capture her, but Howzer tells her that the Kingdom will be after them because of what happened to Vaizel. After Diane annihilates Vaizel using her full strength in the fight versus Helbram, Howzer surfaces from the rubble of the ruined town while carrying the injured man. He then states how powerful her attack was and remembers his earlier conversation with her. Howzer smiles at Diane and states that he wishes to meet her again and wonders how to report all of this to the Great Holy Knights, eventually disappearing using his cyclone. Armor Giant arc Howzer returns to the kingdom to report of the events at Vaizel and learns of Veronica's and Griamore's reported deaths from Gilthunder, who further mentions that Hendrickson's group has been increasing dramatically in size over the past few days. He ponders over how they should report this to Princess Margaret and Great Holy Knight Dreyfus, when Gilthunder tells Howzer that Dreyfus has locked himself in his private room. Kingdom Infiltration arc Howzer is ordered by Dreyfus along with Gilthunder, Guila, and Jericho to stop the three Deadly Sins who were infiltrating Liones. He briefly wonders if Diane is amongst them, but realizes that if she was, everyone would have seen her. Jericho begins quarreling with Howzer, but soon calms down when Dreyfus begins questioning if Helbram told them all he knew. As they enter Hendrickson's Magical Research Facility, he asks Gilthunder whether he had looked up to Meliodas as he taught him how to wield a sword, but Gilthunder replies that he was only taught the fundamentals of the sword, in a matter-of-fact way. The Holy Knights suddenly sense a subtle sound coming from the basement, soon discovering that it was Diane. Howzer is astonished to see Diane before him, and becomes more and more nervous when Jericho decides to deliver the first attack. Diane straightaway swings Gideon, destroying part of the building and blasting Jericho away. As Gilthunder engages in combat with her, Howzer is hesitant, leading Dreyfus to ask him why he is not attacking. Under Dreyfus' direct commands, Howzer reluctantly enters the battle, using the combined skill [[Tempest|'Dragon Castle']] with Gilthunder. Diane was able to fend off the technique by using Ground Gladius, but when she attempts unleash it for a second time, Dreyfus easily blocks it and uses his ability Break to pierce through her chest. Howzer helplessly stands by the side as Diane is assaulted by Dreyfus. As Diane is being framed by Helbram for destroying buildings in the city, he and Guila decide to stop the Holy Knights from killing Diane. He remembers that Dreyfus had once told him, "The only time you should use your power is when you are sure of yourself", and decides that it is the time''. '' Howzer asks Guila if there was a chance of them winning which she denies. However, they do not give up, but combine their powers to attack the Holy Knights with Bomb Cyclone. As the storm ends, Jericho is shown to be completely defeated, but Gilthunder escapes, Helbram protects himself, and Dreyfus remains completely unaffected. Gilthunder sneaks behind Guila to attack her, but Howzer manages to block his sword which left Guila open to an attack from Dreyfus, but she is saved once more, this time by Gowther, who now joins their battle. Howzer is surprised to see the Goat's Sin of Lust without his armor, who then begins a fight against Dreyfus inside his mind using his Nightmare Teller. When Dreyfus brakes free of Gowther's Invasion, Guila is shocked to see Gowther rendered unconcious, but Howzer points out that thanks to him, Gilthunder and Dreyfus were forced to retreat, leaving Helbram alone. As the latter questions of they really had the upper hand now, Howzer tries to attack Helbram, who then uses Call of Inferno to summon deadly smoke. Diane, who used the time bought by Howzer and Guila to regenerate a bit, stands up again to smash Helbram, making the dark smkoe vanish. Diane gives Zeal to Guila and tells them to leave, but Howzer refuses and says she should worry about herself rather than others. Helbram stands up again and pierces Diane's stomach using Killer Iceberg which puts her on the brink of death once more. However, before he can finish her off, King appears to save block the approaching attack. Howzer is surprised to see "Old Fart" again, but Guila points out that it was King, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, which surprises Howzer. Crying about Diane's condition, King approaches Howzer and punches him for failing to protect Diane until his hand starts bleeding and he is held back by the latter. King eventually desists from Howzer to fight Helbram which both Howzer and Guila watch in amazement about King abilities, calling him a dependable ally and fearsome foe. As Helbram summons roots to kill Diane in order to torture King, Howzer tries to defend the unconscious giant, but in the end is no match against Helbram's power and is sent flying to Diane. To make sure Diane doesn't survive any longer, Helbram then lets his roots beat Diane once more, only to realize King used Chastiefol's eighth Form to protect and heal Diane slowly. Severely wounded, King looks at Howzer and calls him lucky to be near Diane when the healing shield appeared, just like Guila, Zeal, Gowther and Jericho. Howzer smiles and notes that the Deadly Sins are too kind for their own good. After witnessing King defeating Helbram, Howzer asks King of the Sins' presence in the kingdom's capital, only for the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth to tell him of Princess Elizabeth being kidnapped. After Great Holy Knight Dreyfus attempts to behead the Fairy King from behind, Howzer expressed surprise but is relieved as King easily overpowers Dreyfus and manages to render him motionless. As King interrogates Dreyfus, Howzer is shocked by the Great Holy Knights' plot to resurrect the Demon Clan and use Elizabeth as a sacrifice, although Guila states that Hendrickson is the true mastermind behind this plan and only using Dreyfus. While carrying a still-frozen Gowther, Howzer later tries to convince Dreyfus to join their side to stop Hendrickson from resurrection the Demon Clan even if it is temporary, but the Great Holy Knight does not respond to Howzer's request. As Howzer spoke, Gowther seemingly regained consciousness and used Light Search on Howzer and says his words hold no deception. Howzer is alarmed due to Gowther's sudden recovery and believes that he was stabbed through the chest. Diane thanks Howzer for helping them, but Gowther mentions that Howzer isn't doing it for them, but for Diane which Howzer denied while blushing. When Dreyfus accepts the idea of the truce, Howzer is shown happy for Dreyfus and goes off with the others to save Elizabeth. While on their way to save Elizabeth, Howzer and the Sins feels a large amount of power exerted with very strong force in a nearby battle. After they are joined by Meliodas, Gilthunder, and Margaret, Meliodas explains Gilthunder's cruel personality and why he had to be ruthless in the past. Howzer feels disappointed in himself as he did not know what was going on with his friend. Despite Howzer's guilt, Gilthunder does not blame his friend. Howzer finds out that Arthur Pendragon, the new king of Camelot, is now on their side. Arthur explains that he does not know his own ability and as such, he attempted to find out by fighting Hendrickson, at which Howzer comments that he is an idiot. Howzer and the others are suddenly teleported to a forest by Vivian but are sent back to Liones by a mysterious cloaked figure who is soon revealed to be Merlin, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. After Merlin frees Elizabeth and Bartra, everyone start interrogating Dreyfus for his crime of murdering Zaratras and framing the Sins which Howzer has a hard time to accept until Dreyfus admits it was true, much to Howzer shock. Howzer later asks for help taking Dreyfus to jail to wait for his judgement until Hendrickson appears and destroys the castle. Howzer was later found wounded, but still alive, unlike 3 of the members of the Dawn Roar. Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc The day after the Hendrickson's attack and defeat, Howzer is present at the Seven Deadly Sins' ceremony while feeling troubled at Dreyfus' betray. After the ceremony, Howzer, Gilthunder and Griamore thank the Deadly Sins for sticking up for Dreyfus and Hendrickson despite what they have become, to which Merlin responds that they should seek the truth themselves. Howzer heads to Dreyfus' room with Gilthunder and Griamore, as Gilthunder finds a book relating to the Demon Clan. This immediately sparks their curiosity, thus the three leaves Liones to learn more about the connection between the Great Holy Knights and the Demon Clan. Along their way, they come to a village attacked by a Red Demon. Istar arc The three bring down the demon, only to be confronted with a greater menace: a Gray Demon. The new enemy overpowers the Holy Knight, and they succeed in killing it only thanks to the aid of an unexpected ally: Hendrickson, now free of the demon blood. After killing the Gray Demon, the three confront Hendrickson for his misdeed which the latter agrees it was his fault for all of their troubles, but soon reveals what happened ten years ago between him and Dreyfus when they inspected the remainders of the destroyed Danafor.It turns out that Hendrickson was shortly possessed by Fraudrin, a demon who was trapped and injured at the bottom of Danafor, who is also a member of the Ten Commandments, who he managed to release from their 3000 years old seal with the help of Hendrickson. However, Dreyfus offered his body to spare Hendrickson which Fraudrin accepted and continued to do so to this day. Hendrickson reveals that his intentions have changed and wants to free Dreyfus, to which the group agrees, making Hendrickson an ally of them in order to defeat the Ten Commandments, but they still don't fully trust him. Gilthunder and the others are soon taken to Istar, the sacred land of the Druids, to train in the Cave of Training as preparation for the fights against the revived Ten Commandments, but it soon turns out that the monsters in there are stronger than they expected them to be. However, as the Deadly Sins show up to train as well, Gilthunder is paired up with Howzer and they attempt the cave once more. Once in the cave, the two choose a Amber that holds a Clay Dragon which it is known to be immune to lightning and wind attacks. Gilthunder and Howzer end up arguing during the training, but soon work together and come up with unique attacks for them to harm the dragons. However, Gilthunder and Howzer end up failing the training again, but Jenna is still proud of them for coming up with new attacks on the spot. Great Fight Festival arc After training in the land of the druids, the Seven Deadly Sins accompanied by the Holy Knights decide to participate in the Great Fight Festival, a fighting tournament arranged by Drole and Gloxinia, two members of the Ten Commandments to gather strong fighters in order to consume their souls and restore their magic power. After making it through the labyrinth and reaching the central arena created by Drole, the latter allocates Howzer to Solaseed, another participant of the Fight Festival, since the fights will be battled out in teams of two. However, before Howzer and his teammate have the chance to fight, the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor, puts an end to the Festival as he attacks Drole and Gloxinia instead of his actual opponent. In the following battle, Howzer and his companions are held hostage by Drole to pressure Meliodas, but is stopped by the latter and Gilfrost, a mage attending the tournament, uses this opportunity to teleport everyone expect for Meliodas, who eventually dies in a fight to the Ten Commandments except for Galand, who was petrified in the battle with Escanor after disregarding his own Commandment, back to Liones. Defensive Battle for Liones arc When the Ten Commandments invade Liones, Howzer and the other Holy Knights try to confront them. However, all fall victims of the Love Commandment of Estarossa, losing all their strength. After witnessing the battle between Escanor and Estarossa, Howzer declares that they must evacuate the castle. Despite Gilthunder's complaints, Howzer convinces everyone that they must protect the king and the princesses first and foremost. When the knights and civilians of the city arrive and begin to attack them due to the Piety Commandment of Zeldris, Denzel offers his body to the goddess Nerobasta to be his vessel and face the demons. Having gained some time, Howzer and the remaining knights attempt to evacuate the castle, but are cornered by Fraudrin and Grayroad. When Merlin breaks into the battle and is attacked by Grayroad's Five Lost, Howzer protects her by receiving the attack instead and losing her five senses. However, Merlin manages to release him without problems, thanking him for being her guinea pig. After seeing surprised the incredible display of Merlin magic that manages to overcome Grayroad, Howzer is brought along with all those present in Merlin's Perfect Cube, being astonished to see Meliodas alive. He finally witnesses the attempted sacrifice of Griamore to prevent Fraudrin from destroying the kingdom and the death of the latter at the hands of Meliodas. During the funeral of Denzel and the other knights who died during the battle, Howzer defends Hendrickson and Dreyfus who were being assaulted by Deldrey, alluding that they are not to blame for having been controlled by the demons, only to take a rock in the head. Abilities/Equipment Howzer, like all Holy Knights, is extremely powerful, being able to easily defeat an army of more than three thousand along with Gilthunder. He also wields a spiraled lance with a small spur on the other end in conjunction with his abilities. Abilities * |Bōfū (Tenpesuto)}}: Howzer's ability enables him to form and manipulate the air into vortexes of rotating winds. Power Level Relationships Holy Knights Gilthunder Gilthunder and Howzer are childhood friends with very different personalities but they appear to work very efficiently as a team during battles. Dreyfus Seven Deadly Sins Diane Howzer met Diane at Vaizel during a fight tournament, but did not realize who she is because she shrunk during the event. When they battle, Howzer did not use his full power because he doesn't like to hurt girls and was being modest toward Diane until she showed her true strength and Howzer started to respect her. After Vaizel, Howzer started to grow feelings for the young Giant, but his duty of being a Holy Knight put him in a hard spot. He is moved by a severely injured Diane in the fight with Helbram, and musters up strength to fight for her and protect her rather than fight against her. Gowther assessed that the only reason Howzer was so closely affiliated with the Sins was Diane. Despite Howzer's feelings for her, Diane treats him as a good friend. King Howzer has developed a rivalry with King, as both often compete for Diane's attention. They are seen fighting and quarreling over her in almost all of their interactions. Battles Vaizel Fight Festival arc *Gilthunder & Howzer vs. Northern Barbarians: Win *Howzer vs. Taizoo: Win *Matrona vs. Howzer: Loss Kingdom Infiltration arc *Diane vs. Dreyfus, Gilthunder, Howzer, & Helbram: Win *Howzer & Guila vs. Dreyfus, Helbram, Jericho, & Gilthunder: Draw, taken over by Gowther. Istar arc *Gilthunder, Howzer & Griamore vs. Red Demon: Win *Hendrickson, Gilthunder, Howzer & Griamore vs. Gray Demon: Win *Gilthunder & Howzer vs. Clay Dragon: Lose Great Fight Festival arc *Diane, Gilthunder, Howzer & Gilfrost vs. Earth Crawler: Win Trivia *Howzer is a real-life German surname. *According to the databook(s): **Daily Routine: Manipulation of hair **Favorite food: Chicken thighs **Charm Point: His rockabilly hairstyle **He has a complex about his unpopularity with girls **Special ability: Eating fast, sleeping fast **Hobbies: Drinking after work **Weak Point: Can’t deal with women **Dream/Hope: Not losing to Gil **Regrets: Not having realized that Gilthunder was suffering **The most embarrassing thing in his life: His self when he was playing the commander of the kids **What he wants the most right now: The best weapon **The person he respect the most is Dreyfus **A person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is Diane. *Veronica points out that Howzer cannot keep secrets. *Meliodas points out that Howzer is so skilled at using double entendre consecutively, that he does not notice it himself. *Howzer's parents run a blacksmith in the Kingdom of Liones and are doing quite well. References }} Navigation es:Hauser Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Platinum Category:Humans Category:Great Holy Knights